Future never dies
by Jinxkirin
Summary: The figure of Hikaru wasn’t clear anymore, he was so far away! Kaoru’s strength was leaving him.. - “Hikaruuu!” //Just one night can change your whole life.. HikaKao story


"**The Future Never Dies"**

**Chapter Notes:**  
The italic text here and there are lyrics of the song "The future never dies" by Scorpions. I really like the music and lyrics, and just couldn't help myself from writing this fiction. It reminds me so much about Hitachiin twins!

And one more thing, this story is written for my beta reader. Hailey, this is for you!!

**Chapter 1. Just one night can change your whole life**

_That was wonderful and mysterious night…_

Everything around was beautiful. Dark starry sky, deep silky sea, soft shiny sand and colourful sincere laugh of Hitachiin brothers…

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_Reaching out to cross the great divide_

Brothers were running and playing, and laughing.. Kaoru was trying to catch up on his brother, but couldn't. Still laughing Hikaru found a little boat right on the beach and jumped in there, trying to go further in the sea. Kaoru's laugh died suddenly. He tried to jump in too, but missed and fell into the sea..

_You're drifting away_

_Mind and soul and body day by day_

He swam towards his brother, calling him, asking him to wait, but Hikaru was going further and further away in the sea, just simply looking at Kaoru.

_Nothing's stopping you and I_

_It's do or die tonight.._

Younger twin was looking at his brother, trying to swim faster.. Tears were falling down his cheeks and into the water.. The figure of Hikaru wasn't clear anymore, he was so far away. Kaoru's strength was leaving him..

- "Hikaruuu!!!!!"

_So tell me why I'm alone_

_When we lying here together_

_On a night that's so cold_

_And you're just a touch away_

Kaoru woke up from his nightmare, everything was dark and cold around. Lying on the side he looked at the back of his peacefully sleeping brother and couldn't help himself but felt so lonely.. Yes.. His dream, no, nightmare, was actually real. Hikaru was no longer with him, he was just drifting away, day by day…

_Baby try to hold on_

_Till we make it to forever_

_We're alive_

_And the future never dies_

Right now, like nothing in his life Kaoru wanted to hold his brother tightly, never let him go! Wanted to pull him closer, turn him around and kiss forcefully, passionately, to confess him his love… Maybe, just maybe he feels the same!

Kaoru's fingertips almost touched his twin's shoulder… But froze on the half-way.

_I've been dying inside_

_Holding back the tears I never cried_

No. He can't. Kaoru just can't stop his twin from living his own life.. Hikaru deserved much more in his life, his own happiness. Without Kaoru… Unshed tears were showing in the younger Hitachiin's eyes, but he can't cry.. He must to hold it inside, for his brother.

_Now I'm down on my knees_

'_Cause everything you are is what I need_

Kaoru lied on his back again, trying to sleep.. Looking at white ceiling he couldn't help but remembered some happy moments of their life. As they were playing with stupid fan-girls' feelings… And tearing apart those never ending love letters..

_You're the meaning of it all_

_Don't let me fall, you've gotta tell me_

Nobody.. Nobody knew, that everything he ever wanted, needed was Hikaru… Only Hikaru…

_Why I'm alone_

_When we're lying here together_

_On a night that's so cold_

_And you just a touch away_

Younger redhead looked at his twin again. Hikaru turned on his side a was face-to-face with Kaoru. He was close,.. so close… How peaceful and beautiful he looked with his smooth skin and soft lips a bit parted.. Kaoru was wondering how could someone possibly not love his beautiful brother? These rosy lips just scream to be kissed. His heart clenched inside. Hikaru was so close,.. and yet so far..

_Baby try to hold on_

_Till we make it to forever_

_We're alive_

_And the Future never dies_

Kaoru remembered how he nearly confessed all his feelings to Hikaru. Twister was always their favorite game till that time. Once on their day off they were playing alone as always and got tangled so hard that fell onto each other. That wasn't the first time they fell, it's hard not to fall in this kind of game, but it was the very first time their mouths were so close they were breathing the air into each other. However the youngest just couldn't break this little peace between them us brothers. Just couldn't.

_We've got to come together_

'_Cause everybody needs a heart to hold_

Thoughts were flying inside Kaoru's head. They are brothers, for god's sake! No! They're more than just brothers – they're twins! They were born together, growing up together and they were always together. Then why?! Why do they have to sever now?!

_Can't you see it's now or never_

'_Cause we've got nowhere else to go.._

Younger's eyes shone all of a sudden. They're twins! Their tastes were always alike. Maybe Hikaru loves him too?!

_Tell me why I'm alone_

_When we're lying here together.._

No.. This is impossible. Kaoru is just losing his mind…….

- "Why do I love you?..." Whispering those words Kaoru couldn't hold his tears anymore. He was so sick of this, so tired to hid inside the love that hurt him so much! After a moment silent tears that were held by a tightness in the throat burst out in an uncontrollable sobbing..

_Baby try to hold on_

_Till we make it to forever_

_We're alive_

_And the future never dies_

Hearing his brothers crying Hikaru woke up not understanding what's going on. Kaoru tried to turn around, not wanting to look at the older right now, but he was stopped. Hikaru didn't say a word, he just let his lips to fall onto Kaoru's soft ones in a hard deep and almost perfect kiss.

_We're alive_

_And the future never dies_

The eyes of younger teen were wide open from unexpected movement, but soon relaxed and closed completely. Kaoru answered to his brother's kiss throwing his arms around the other's neck. Two bodies pressed together not leaving a gap in between.

_In your eyes_

_The future never dies_

Hikaru let go of Kaoru's lips and looked in his bright hazel colored eyes.

- "I love you, Kaoru. Sincerely do. Only you.."

_That was wonderful and mysterious night…_

**The END**


End file.
